Summer Festival
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: Harry doesn't want to attend The summer festival. Afraid to see a certain blonde. And bring back hidden feelings. Short Chapters. One chapter may be a song fic. Im not good at ratings.
1. Chapter 1

So, Here's another story.

I don't own Harry Potter.

hmm anything else? no? Well Enjoy it.

* * *

After the war ended, the funerals attended and tears dried, it was decided that a summer festival would take place. To honor the savior, pay respects to the dead, and to celebrate the end of the war.

"I'm not going in front of everyone to make some stupid speech" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Harry dear, we'll discuss this later" Mrs. Weasley said, not letting Harry protest before she walked out of his room, at 12 Grimmald place.

"Harry, you don't have to do it, you can refuse them" Hermione said reassuring her friend.

"I'm so tired of this hero crap, people either fears me or are just fans, can't they just ignore me?"

The three friends looked at each other and laughed as they all laid back on the large bed, Hermione in the middle with Harry on her left and Ron on her right.

"I'm not sure I'll even attend" Harry said closing his eyes.

"Mate, come on" Ron sat up to protest his friend, but quickly stopped from the glare of his girlfriend.

"Harry, you have time to decide" Hermione said, knowing full well why he didn't want to attend.

**-FLASHBACK-**

6th year Hogwarts

"Harry when I leave here, were going to be enemies again" Draco said forcing his voice to be clear.

"We don't have to be, you could be on our side" Harry's eyes pleading to Draco.

"Yes it does, you don't understand what it's like" His face showing the pain he was feeling.

"Then help me understand" Harry grabbed the front of Draco's shirt afraid to let go.

"NO" caressing Harry's cheek Draco spoke clearly though he was fighting back tears "I don't want you to understand, and you don't need to be tainted by me either, Harry you're the Golden Boy"

"Draco you're not" before Harry could finish Draco grabbed Harry and put all his love into their last kiss.

When Harry heard the door shut to the RoR he opened his eyes and let his tears spill down his cheeks.

The moment the door shut behind Draco, He let his tears falls as he slowly made his way back to the dungeons.

* * *

Hope You liked it.

Please Review.

Sorry, Short chapters. But I hope they'll be up quick. I'm not yet sure how long it will be. we shall see. :)


	2. 5 Days

And here's Chapter 2.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

5 days till Festival

Harry and Ginny had come to an understanding, that Harry was gay and not interested in her as a girlfriend. She was angry when she first found out, but gradually accepted it for the sake of their friendship.

Sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast, with the two younger Weasley's and Hermione, the conversation drifted from the festival to relationships. Harry truly hated talking about relationships, no one knew about his relationship with Draco. Hermione and Ginny only knew it was someone really important to Harry. They tried many times to figure out who it was even Hermione's books couldn't help her solve the problem, they still haven't given up.

"Harry are you taking anyone?" Ginny asked, hoping Harry wasn't, even though she knew she couldn't have him didn't mean she wanted others too.

"No, I don't think I'm going" harry said, pushing his plate, away suddenly feeling sick, as memories of his 6th year start flooding his mind.

"Potter, how long are you going to stalk me?" Draco said distaste dripping off every word. He hated knowing Harry was always watching him, it made him fell all the more guilty about his new "task" he had to fulfill.

Standing in the dark empty corridor, wands at the ready, the boys stared each other down.

"I'm not stalking you, I'm just gathering information" Harry said, he was glad the dark hid the blush he knew was on his face.

"Call it what you will, but it's still stalking" slowly walking up to harry, harry began to step back. Until they were harry was pressed against the wall and Draco. "Is this the information you want?" Draco asked his hot breath on Harry ear.

Harry had no words left; he pushed Draco off of him, grabbed his arm and stormed to the RoR room.

When the door opened, they walked in and immediately fell onto the bed not wasting anytime to rip each other's clothes off...

"Harry, hello? Did you hear me? I was talking about" Cutting him from his memory Harry walked away and back up to his room before Ginny could finish her sentence.

"I'll go talk to him" Hermione said getting up from her seat to follow Harry to his room.

When Hermione walked in, Harry put up silencing and locking spells. He turned around to where she walked in, tears pouring down his face, eyes and cheeks turning red.

"Oh Harry" Walking up to Harry she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Tell me what's wrong"

Wiping his face, with the sleeve of his light blue shirt he sat on the bed, and began to tell Hermione everything. How he fell in love with Draco, How he wanted to save Draco, How Draco left him.

Hermione just sat with a bit of excitement as her friend told her everything.

* * *

I know. Ginny's evil. she cut it off right at the good part ;)

I hope you liked it.


	3. 3 Days

This one has a bit of Draco's and Pansy's POV

So Enjoy. :)

* * *

3 Days Till Festival

"Darling, please tell me you're not going with Astoria" Pansy whined for the fifth time that day.

Draco just rolled his eyes, as his best friend stared him down and gave a very deathly glare.

"Does it even matter?" Draco said as he started to rub his temple, a headache beginning to rise.

Pansy stood pushing her chair hard enough that it fell to the floor. The rest of the muggle café turned to stare, thinking it was a lovers spat. Pansy leaned in close to Draco, not really caring if other people heard or not, she just wanted Draco to hear her perfectly.

"Of course its matters Draco, because I know you sure as hell do not want to go with her, but I couldn't say the same thing about a git named Harry Potter now could I? You need to get over your bullshit excuses and talk to him. The wars over, you can be together now." Pansy said with a smirk as she watched Draco blush a deep red.

Draco knew he made millions of excuses for himself, but he couldn't fight the fear that Harry might not love him anymore. "Pansy! Whatever it doesn't matter anymore can we just stop this?" Pansy was defeated, she hated bringing up Potter, but she knew Draco wouldn't do anything by himself.

As Draco sipped his drink he stared out the window, avoiding Pansy's eyes. Pansy slammed her hand on the table, gaining another stare from the on-lookers, Pansy grabbed her bag from the back of the chair and walked on to the busy streets once again. Leaving behind a confused blond.

_If Draco isn't going to do anything, I'll just have to do it myself._ Pansy though, returning to her Slytherin ways.

-Elsewhere in the world-

Sitting in the library, Harry continued to read over the names of the books, he did this atleast once a day, not really reading to books but he read the names of them. A tapping at the window took him from his mind, he walked to the window not recognizing the dark brown owl that appeared, taking the letter he walked over to table and gave the owl some biscuits.

_Dear Potter, _

_You better show up at the festival, with no date. _

_P. Parkinson. _

_P.S. _

_If you feed the owl anything she'll spit it back in your face. _

Before harry could even finish, the last sentence, the owl had spit warm biscuit across his face.

_Dear Parkinson, _

_Why?_

_H. Potter_

Outraged Pansy scribbled out another letter.

_Dear Scarhead,_

_Just listen to me and do it, and stop questioning me. _

_P. Parkinson. _

_P.S._

_If you don't, bad things will happen. Can't stand for that can you? Now you have to go. _

Pansy laughed to herself, as she sent the letter on its way. She continued to think out her plans.

"Hermione! Do you see these? She's crazy, what does she want from me?" Harry started pacing as she read the letters.

"Harry" Hermione paused, Harry waited for her to continue. "Are you going to go?" Harry stopped and stared at her.

"Of course I am, who knows what she's up to" Harry looked determined as ever to find out.

"Then you have your answer, didn't she say she wanted you to go?" Hermione smiled to her friend.

* * *

Oh Pansy. Scheming something good. haha.

Hope you liked it.


	4. Festival

Final chapter. Yay.

Enjoy, :)

this one has a song.

If I ain't got you by Alicia Keys.

I don't own that song.

* * *

Day of the Festival

Harry sat on a bench as he watched the festival carry on; at first glance it looks like a normal muggle Festival, with rides, petting zoo and small stands. On a deeper look, the rides were all magic, the animals would never be found anywhere nears a real zoo and the small stands were all about magic items; even some had muggle stuff to sell. Harry sighed; he had just run away from the organizers of the festival. He didn't want to go on stage and give a speech, what didn't they understand about that.

"Harry, I've been looking for you forever now" Harry looked up to see Hermione.

"I refuse to go on stage" Harry said leaning back on the bench.

"Here" Hermione handed Harry a vile of a purple contents. "Just take it, trust me" she said pushing it into his hands.

Harry stared suspiciously, and then swallowed all of it. His body began to tingle. "What is this?" He asked.

Pansy came out behind Hermione with a wicked grin on her face. "I told you he'd take it if you gave it to him" she said.

"What the hell?" he said but he sang it. "Why the hell am I singing?" Harry continued to sing.

"Just shush, and follow us" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and began pulling him through the crowd.

Before harry could realize where they were, the group had already surrounded him.

"Alright harry, it's your turn to go on" They pushed Harry to the stage before he could refuse.

Pansy cast her spell and music began to play, Harry turned his wand into a microphone before he even knew what he was doing, he began to sing and couldn't stop. Memories of Draco filled his head and his heart ached and his body tingled.

**Some people live for the fortune**

**Some people live just for the fame**

**Some people live for the power, yeah**

**Some people live just to play the game**

**Some people think that the physical things**

**Define what's within**

**And I've been there before**

**But that life's a bore**

**So full of the superficial**

Pansy began dragging Draco closer and closer, pushing and shoving their way through. No one wanted to miss the Savior of the Wizarding world singing. But Pansy had created this and she wasn't letting Draco miss it.

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If it ain't you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you, Yeah**

**Some people search for a fountain**

**That promises forever young**

**Some people need three dozen roses**

**And that's the only way to prove you love them**

**Hand me the world on a silver platter**

**And what good would it be**

**With no one to share **

**With no one who truly cares for me **

As they made their way to the stage, the stood right below Harry, though he had his eyes closed.

Pansy elbowed Draco, he never took his eyes off Harry.

"Draco, he's singing this to you" Pansy said and watched as her friend blushes a deep red.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said trying to sound calm but his happiness showed through.

"Oh I know it's for you" this time Draco turned to look at his longtime friend. A mischievous smirk on her features as she stared at Harry.

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If it ain't you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you, you, you**

**Some people want it all**

**But I don't want nothing at all**

**If it ain't you baby**

**If I ain't got you baby**

**Some people want diamond rings**

**Some just want everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**If I ain't got you, yeah**

Harry opened his eyes and looked down to see the gray ones he was just remembering; Harry smiled and reached down to where Draco was.

Surprised Draco didn't know what to do. Pansy pushed him along and Harry pulled him on to stage receiving quite a few of surprised faces and sounds.

Harry kept singing right to Draco, forgetting everyone else.

**If I ain't got you with me baby**

**So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing**

**If I ain't got you with me baby**

When the song finished Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"I missed you" he whispered, forgetting his wand was still being heard by everyone at the festival.

Their faces blushing, Draco bowed to the crowd as Harry tried to pull him off the stage.

Backstage they started pulling each other's shirts up and deep in there make out session they didn't stop till Hermione was pushing them into a tent she created behind the stage, Also putting up silencing and locking spells.

* * *

Maybe I will make another chapter about what happens in the tent ;) or/and why Hermione helps Pansy.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
